


Body Language

by lofticries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skirts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofticries/pseuds/lofticries
Summary: Some things can't be expressed with just words. Five and Vanya, in a study of intimacy.(aka: a collection of unrelated porn ficlets)





	1. training

**Author's Note:**

> This is just dedicated to porn without plot baby!! Mostly for kink meme stuff. I already have a couple of fills on the kink meme, either posted or halfway done so I'll just cleaning them up and posting here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight from the kink meme: "Five proposes a new training exercise: if Vanya loses control of her power while he's bringing her to orgasm, then he has to stop whatever he's doing for a full minute."

Five can hear the rattle of the ceiling fan, which he specifically turned off for today, and pulls away from Vanya’s cunt, glistening lips pulled into a frown. Vanya’s naked body is reclined against the pile of pillows he arranged for her, eyes screwed tight, head thrown back in pleasure. As soon as he pulls away though, her eyes fly open and she whines, desperate. “Five,  _ no _ come back - “

“You know the rules,” he interrupts, raising an eyebrow. Vanya was completely off her pills now, graduating from her half a pill a day dosage to keep Reginald off their backs.  Now they were out of the house and had more freedom. But more freedom came with more responsibility and after going through too many shattered light-bulbs, Five had decided it was time to refer to his notebooks detailing Vanya’s powers again.

Klaus had been the one to bring it up. “Why don’t you just edge yourself?” It’d mostly been a joke, and Vanya’s resulting embarrassment resulted in all their drink glasses shattering in their hands but it got Five thinking.

Sexual pleasure meant positive reinforcement. It could absolutely be used in a training exercise for control. And Vanya, who flourished under praise… it could work. Plus Five figures that sex is a better experiment than putting her into intentionally stressful situations. Vanya had to learn how to control her emotions under extreme duress but he didn’t want to upset her. Or be in an environment neither of them could control. He can control sex. Five is good with control.

The rules. Five touches her, makes her feel good, but the moment she slips up with her powers, he stops. A full minute of no contact before they go back to it. The more they do this, the longer Vanya will be able to go without breaking anything.

Vanya had nodded, blushing bright red, when Five explained it to her. Now, she whines loudly at him and the ceiling fan rattles  _ again _ . She goes quiet when Five gives her a look. Her bottom lip wibbles. Taking pity, he places a hand over her knee, squeezing in comfort. Her cunt is slick and red from his attention, clit swollen, desperate for release but not finding it. They’ve been going at it for a while now and Vanya’s at the edge of her rope. He knows it’s difficult and he knows she must be frustrated, but it’s important to keep going. She’s been lasting longer, which is a good thing, but there’s plenty of room for improvement.

Five checks his watch. The minute is up. He slides his fingers inside her with no warning, Vanya letting out a soft “oh” in delight. She’s  _ so _ wet. There is a stupid, ego-inflated sense of satisfaction that thrums inside him, knowing that he made her that wet. Logically, Five knows  this is  _ just _ training, as unconventional as it is.

But seeing Vanya like this, completely at his mercy, gets his blood hot. He can feel himself hard in his slacks, but this isn’t about him. “Are you going to be good this time?” he asks her playfully. She turns pink and moans at his words, legs opening even wider when he rubs at her clit. Her inner thighs are shiny and sticky with her desire and Five is tempted to duck his head and suck hickeys into her skin until she’s squealing. He settles for fingering her thoroughly, spreading inside her tight cunt, stretching her out the way he’s figured out she likes. Curling his fingers upwards, rubbing insistently.

He must reach her spot because Vanya suddenly tightens around him, bucking her hips up. “Oh god, oh god,” she cries and he pumps his fingers harder into her, loud squelching noises echoing in the room.  Her cunt gushes around him, soaking his fingers. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pleads with him and how could he ever stop, not when she’s so close and desperate and perfect and tight for him -

The glass on the table shatters. Five freezes. Vanya lets out a stunned gasp when he stops. “Five, please!”

“You know the rules,” he repeats, weaker than before. He can’t bear to pull away from her but ultimately does. For the sake of the training. He sighs at the little broken sob she lets out. Her cunt looks so red and swollen, it has to hurt. “I know, I know.” He leans over her to kiss her wet cheeks, trying to provide comfort. She’ll get it next time, he’s sure of it. He has faith in her.

She doesn’t get it.

An hour passes by and Vanya’s cracked the window, sent her books flying off her desk, busted the closet door and she  _ still _ hasn’t come. Five has stopped at every little misstep but now he can feel his composure start to crack. She’s a sobbing, trembling mess under him, begging for release. Five’s cock is so damn hard in his slacks, he feels ready to burst.

It doesn’t help that every sweet, desperate plea on her lips seems to go directly to his cock, making him twitch. “Please, please, I’m sorry,” Vanya is shaking her head at him, voice high pitched and broken, nearly unrecognizable. The damn ceiling fan shakes again. “I can’t anymore, Five  _ please _ . F-Fuck me, or touch me, please I’ll take anything  _ please _ ,  _ please _ -”

Five closes his eyes, taking a deep unsteady breath. For the training. God, fuck the training. “Fuck it,” he swears out loud, unbuckling his belt with urgency. Vanya, upon his surrender to his base desires, reaches out to him with weak arms, wanting him closer. She cries his name and he hushes her when he pushes down his boxers, cock jutting free.

“Hey shh, it’s okay. I got you,” he soothes her as he spreads her legs, squeezing those wet thighs. He’s teased her enough, quickly lining himself up and sliding home. She’s so wet and ready for him, it’s an easy glide into her cunt and she chokes on a sob when he fills her up all the way. “Vanya,” he groans raggedly at the tight slick heat around his cock. She clenches around him, on purpose, and Five’s a goner.

He holds her legs steady as he fucks her, nails digging into her skin. Vanya hooks her ankles around his lower back to bring him closer, crying and shouting with every thrust. “Right there, right there,” she moans in a tight little voice. “Don’t stop, don’t stop - “ and Five wouldn’t dare stop for anything this time, pounding into her with abandon. She deserves to finish after all that. It doesn’t take much at all for her to reach her peak, coming with a loud shriek that takes out the bedroom lamp, turning the room dark.

Five groans as she clenches around him, pressing his thumb to her clit, prolonging her orgasm. Vanya wails, his motions making her crest again so her cunt’s impossibly tight around his cock when he finally empties in her. He collapses on her, his cheek pressed to her heated, sweaty temple. She’s shivering around him, oversensitive and overwhelmed, and he kisses her hair.

When he finally catches his breath, Five has to bask in the reality of what he’s done. _ Fuck the training _ . Well, they sure did, didn’t they? This most definitely counts as a complete and utter failure. Both on her part  _ and _ his.

“Sorry,” Vanya mumbles against his chest, reading his mind. Despite himself, his heart swells for affection with her. His crazy-powerful, crazy-sensitive sister.

He kisses her hair again. “...We’ll work on it,” he mumbles. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Would you?” Vanya lets out a noise that’s half moan, half laugh, bringing her arms around him to hold him tight. Five will take that as a “yes.”

 


	2. skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Apocalypse AU. Puberty sucked but at least Five realized Vanya looked amazing in a schoolgirl skirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kink meme fill! Though I rewrote quite a bit of it. And warnings for underage - they're probably around sixteen-seventeen here.

Skirts are God’s gift to men. Five understands this when he turns sixteen, when puberty decides to grace him with growing pains, voice cracks, gross pimples, and the ability to get hard at the sight of literally _anything._ Once Diego brought in a dirty magazine during their break when neither Allison or Vanya were around and one tiny glimpse of bare tits had Five jumping to the bathroom to take care of business.

He hates being so damn horny all the time, with no legitimate output to release his pent up energy. He knows that if he really wanted to, there were plenty of fangirls or fanboys that would gladly give him attention. He knows that Klaus and Diego had tried it a couple of times and Five wouldn’t be surprised if Ben was roped into it as well. 

“Wanna come with, Five?” Klaus offers once, mischief bright in his eyes, when Five catches the three of them sneaking out of Ben’s room. Ben refuses to make eye contact and Diego fidgets impatiently. Klaus throws him a pitying glance when Five staunchly refuses. “Have fun playing rug-tug alone!” 

Masturbating is slowly getting pushed to the top of Five’s personal list of ‘Annoying Bodily Functions’ with how much he’s doing it. But, Five thinks he’d rather die than sleep with any of his fans, the way his brothers seem to be doing. However, with Allison and Luther clearly involved as well, the possibility that he was the only one of his siblings not getting any action grates on his nerves, just a little bit.

And then, there’s Vanya. Sweet, sweet Vanya. His salvation and damnation all in one. She didn’t grow much taller, not the way the rest of them did but her face matured, childish features flowering. Five remembers one night, staring at her face in the dim light while they were reading and being struck speechless by the realization that Vanya is _pretty._

“Is there something on my face?” she asks him once when she looks up from her book to see him openly gawking at her. 

“No,” he squeaks in reply, ignoring the sudden tightness in his slacks.

Vanya isn’t just pretty. She’s filling out her uniform in ways that make Five drool. He knows it’s obsessive and perhaps borderline creepy, but he’s observed his favorite sister enough to notice the small changes in her body.The gentle swell of her hips and curve of her chest. 

And that fucking _skirt._ That skirt, brushing against the top of her thighs as they walk together, her pale, perfect legs in plain sight. Five loves her pale skin, her knobbly knees, her slim thighs. He wants to get down until he’s eye level with her legs and dig his teeth in, run his hands up that skirt that keeps damning him. 

One time, Vanya had tripped over something and Five had meant to grab her before she fell, he really did. But for one glorious second, he got a full view of her skirt flying upwards, exposing her cute panty-clad ass to him completely.

Grey. Such a normal, mundane color but Five can’t stop thinking about it for weeks. Are all her panties grey? Is grey her favorite? He thinks about sliding his fingers into those panties, making Vanya sigh and moan, while he’s got a hand around his cock. He comes thinking about Vanya’s face twisted with pleasure, soaking those grey panties with her wetness.

“Five please,” fantasy-Vanya pleads with him, biting down on her lip, wearing nothing but that skirt and her soaked panties and he’s lost.

Diego’s dirty mags can’t compare. He doesn’t care about those models anymore. Vanya is the star of all his fantasies. Five thinks about fucking her in that skirt all the time, pushing her against the wall in some closet, her climbing into his lap when she’s visiting at night. Her pale, pretty legs wrapped tight around his waist while he pushes into her warm, willing body over and over. The skirt staying on the entire time.

It’s starting to become a problem. Five can’t be in the same vicinity as Vanya without thinking about her in his arms, moaning and grinding against him. And when she smiles at him, that sweet half-smile reserved just for him, he can’t help but feel guilty. Especially when he thinks about painting her little mouth with his cum.

But because Five keeps such careful tabs on her, eyes always on her, obsessive and borderline creepy he recognizes the moment everything changes. The exact instant when Vanya starts looking at him differently. Her dark brown eyes filled with muted heat. Biting down on her pink bottom lip. A hunger. One that mirrors his exactly. He’s stunned. He’s confused. He’s elated. 

There are no words to describe the moment Five realizes that Vanya wants him back. 

He’s careful about testing it. Vanya is a skittish, shy creature even with him and he doesn’t want to scare her off. When the two of them are alone in the library, he places a hand on her bare knee. Vanya stiffens, but doesn’t say anything, not even when he slides it further and further, until it’s at the hem of her skirt. That fucking skirt. Five toys with the fabric while Vanya’s breathing gets progressively more haggard.

“Vanya,” he murmurs. She looks up at him demurely through her eyelashes, cheeks stained with pink. His hand reaches the soft skin of her inner thigh, painfully close to her panties. Vanya lets out the tiniest sigh, breathing out his name. Slightly spreading open her legs for him, an open invitation to touch her more.

Five loses all semblance of control. He’s out of his seat immediately, gathering her in his arms and jumping them to his room. They don’t have much time, only about twenty minutes left of free activity, but Five, fueled by desperate lust, doesn’t care. He’s going to use all twenty of those minutes getting familiar with Vanya’s body. 

He pushes her against the wall, mouthing at her neck. Vanya gasps for him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he shamelessly fondles her. Sliding his hands over her chest, palming her ass under her skirt. Squeezing and kneading soft, luscious skin. Vanya whines when he finally kisses her, letting her legs fall open further at his urging.

They don’t have the time but he wants to see her. It doesn’t take long for both their shirts to fall to the floor, the two of them palming greedily at exposed skin. “Fuck, Vanya, how are you real,” he rasps when he pushes her bra up to properly kiss and suck at her breasts. It doesn’t take long for Vanya to be red-cheeked and panting for him, subtly grinding against the knee he’s placed in between her legs. He pinches a rosy pink nipple and the look on her face as she throws her head back in pleasure is better than anything he’s ever fantasized.

His belt soon joins their skirts on the floor, Vanya surprising him by going for his zipper. He flips her skirt idly, pushing it up to her stomach. Her panties are grey. Five wants to laugh but presses the heel of his hand against her warm cunt instead. She gasps sharply. _“Five.”_

“Yeah,” he mumbles, fingers dancing along the hemline of her underwear. “Can I…?”

Vanya nods jerkily, giving him permission. He kisses her, pushing the fabric aside so he can finally touch her wet folds. She’s warm and slick and he’s painfully hard feeling the way she tightens around his fingers when he pushes them into her. “Oh,” she whines, clinging to his back. His other hand goes to grip her hip and the skirt falls over them. “Oh - wait - “

When she goes to unzip her skirt, fingers trembling, Five seizes her hand. Vanya blinks at him in confusion. “Keep it on,” he says, voice husky with arousal, punctuating his request with a curl of his fingers. He has no idea what he’s doing but Vanya’s eyes roll back in pleasure so he keeps at it. He fingers her tight little cunt to completion until her nails are digging into his shoulders and she’s squeaking against his mouth. 

She coats him with her wetness and Five groans. There’s no time for him to slide his cock into her even though he so desperately wants to. All he can do is continue to kiss her as he wraps the hand covered with her slick around himself and frantically jerks off. 

It’s her soft hand hesitantly brushing against his balls that finishes him, shooting cum all over her bare stomach and staining the top of her skirt. He can’t find it in him to apologize, not when she looks utterly debauched. A wet dream come true.

They’re going to do this again. _Soon._

And Five wants her to keep the skirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been around much lately and I won't make excuses BUT I have been writing pretty frequently and for those of you holding out for an update... it'll come soon I promise!


End file.
